Fun On A Spring Day
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael. with the help of a 5 year old Jenny Rebecca, spend a spring day planning a new garden


FUN ON A SPRING DAY

Michael pulled the box of plants from the trunk and put them on the ground as Ben got JR out of her car seat.

"That the last box, baby?" Ben asked as he and JR walked round to the back of the car.

"Yes." Michael replied. "Are you sure we really needed all these plants?"

Michael looked down at the collection of small shrubs and flower plants in front of him, shaking his head at the thought of having to find room for them all in their not so large back yard.

"There's not that many, Michael, and if there are any left over, perhaps we could begin to tidy up the front as well." Ben replied.

"Daddy where my flowers?" JR asked, tugging on Michael's hand.

"That box there." Michael answered, pointing to the smallest box which was full to overflowing with brightly colored flower plants, the predominant color being pink.

JR bent down, running her fingers over the petals of the pansy flower heads, a smile crossing her face when she looked up at Michael.

"Can I have my own 'arden Daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know JR, there isn't that much room." Michael replied and Ben noticed the sad look cross JR's face at Michael's words.

"Perhaps we could find a little space for you, JR." Ben interrupted and received a beaming smile from his daughter.

"Little like me, Dada!" JR answered. "Grandma showed me her 'arden and she has lots and lots and lots of things in it. I want one like hers."

"Your Grandma doesn't do things by half." Michael laughed.

"What does that mean Daddy?" JR looked up at her father.

"It means JR that your Grandma likes to have every surface in and out of the house covered with something." Ben answered with a knowing nod in Michael's direction.

"Come on you two, if we don't get started on this the day will be gone." Michael said, picking up one of the larger boxers and walking towards the house.

Ben picked up the small box, judging its weight, deciding JR would be able to carry it and handed it to her.

"You take your box JR and go with Daddy." He said smiling as he watched her carefully walk up the front steps.

Ben proceeded to follow them, making another trip back to get the final two boxes before joining them both in the back yard where he found his husband and daughter in deep discussion over JR's garden.

"So what have you two decided?" Ben asked, dropping his arm over Michael's shoulders.

"Daddy said this is where my 'arden's going to be!" JR said importantly. "And I can put allllllllll my plants in it."

"Is that right!" Ben said, looking at Michael with a smile on his face.

"Well, it won't take up much room…" Michael began

"And of course you couldn't say no to her either, could you?" Ben laughed, earning a scowl from Michael which quickly turned into a laugh.

"Yeah, that's about right" Michael replied sheepishly.

"So we had better decide where everything's going to go." Ben stated.

"I think I will leave that in your capable hands Professor." Michael replied. "What I know about gardening would fit on a postage stamp."

"I admit I don't know a lot either, but let's get the plants and see what looks good and then we can start digging."

Michael groaned at the thought of digging up huge parts of the back yard and then came up with an idea.

"I think Hunter should be part of this." He said casually, moving one of the boxes to the other side of the yard.

Ben couldn't help but laugh at the obvious direction his husband's thoughts were taking

"I'll get 'unter!" JR yelled, running towards the back door.

"JR wait!" Michael called. "Find your boots and put them on before you come outside again ok."

"Ok Daddy." She replied happily as she disappeared out of sight.

Michael helped Ben take the plants from the boxes and place them where he thought they would look right only to see his husband come around after him and move them again. He smiled to himself, knowing Ben had a better eye than him for this sort of thing. As he'd once said to Ben, he seemed to lack that 'gay gene' when it came to anything that involved color or arrangement.

"Daddddddddddddddddddda" JR yelled running out the back door, her rainbow boots a present from her Grandma Debbie in her hand. "'unter said a naughty word when I tried to get him out of bed."

"Did he!" Ben replied as JR sat down in front of him, pulling on her boots "I will have to have words with that young man."

"Is 'unter going to be in trouble?" JR asked, looking up at Ben.

"Yes he is, JR." Ben replied. "He knows better than to use those words."

"So will Daddy be in trouble too?" JR said, standing up and jumping up and down to push her boots on properly. "Cause I heard Daddy say that word the other day."

Michael stopped what he was doing and turned towards Ben.

"Sh…I mean darn." Michael said "That must have been when I dropped the carton of eggs when I got them from the fridge for dinner the other night. I thought she was in her room."

"Well it looks like you may have to be punished as well." Ben said; a cheeky leer on his face. "Probably tonight I would think."

"I look forward to it." Michael winked at Ben, before turning to JR.

"Daddy was naughty using that word, JR." He said and received a nod from JR.

"Yes Daddy naughty!" She replied. "But 'unter naughtier cause he won't get out of bed to help us make the 'arden pretty."

"We'll just have to do it without him then." Michael replied. "So the first thing we need to do is dig your garden, JR."

"I'll do it Daddy." JR answered, running off, coming back a few minutes later, dragging a shovel bigger than she was, behind her.

"How about I dig the dirt JR, and you start getting the plants from the box." Michael laughed.

"Ok Daddy." JR replied with a smile. "But I want to put 'lowers in the garden!"

"Of course you can, honeybun." Michael answered as he began to turn the earth over.

"I'll start over this side Michael, Just yell if you need any help." Ben said.

"I think I can manage to dig a few holes!" Michael replied huffily and ignored the innocent look from Ben as he began to turn the ground over.

An hour later the patch was ready for JR to put the flower plants in. Father and daughter knelt down next to each other and Michael found a small stick to make the holes so that she could put the plants in them. After what seemed forever, Michael stood up, groaning at his aching back and picked up his daughter.

"So what do you think JR?" He asked "Do you like your own little garden?"

"It's soooooooooooo pretty Daddy." JR exclaimed, clapping her hands and calling out to Ben. "Come and see my garden Dada."

Ben dropped the shovel to the ground and brushed the dirt from his jeans before wandering over to Michael and JR.

"You did a wonderful job, JR" He said and received a kiss from his daughter.

"And what about me?" Michael pouted.

"You shall be rewarded later for a job well done baby." Ben answered and received a dazzling smile from his husband.

"I want to show 'unter my 'arden." JR said, wriggling in Michael's arms to be put down.

"This time I think we'll all go and wake Hunter." Ben replied, taking JR's hand as Michael took her other hand and they walked towards the house, swinging a very happy JR between them.


End file.
